The aim of our studies is to evaluate the health effects on local or global populations from the nuclear power industry. The nuclides which are under most vigorous attack are the long lived alpha-emitting isotopes of plutonium, americium and curium. Also, the gaseous beta-emitting fission product Kr-85 is entirely released during fuel reprocessing and is globally dispersed. For all nuclides, the most important dose estimates are to cells in bronchial epithelium and cells on bone surfaces. The long lived alpha emitters will almost certainly be dispersed during fuel reprocessing. However, their effort is local not global and at worst a single community could be affected. The most important pathway for exposure to the actinides is through inhalation following resuspension of contaminated soil particles. Additional exposure is through absorption after material is cleared from the lung and swallowed. However, absorption from the G.I. tract is small (approximately 5 x 10 to the minus 4th power) and the primary dose is to the lung. The cell doses will be estimated for a reference contamination level of soil for each nuclide. Fortunately, we have a history of exposure to the naturally occurring actinide Th-232 so that we are in a position to predict the behavior of plutonium, americium and curium after inhalation and ingestion. These cell dose estimates from waste dispersal may then be compared in a meaningful way to those which occur naturally from Th-232. A comparison of these cell dose values with the dose delivered to individuals near to conventional coal- or oil-fired plants is also performed. The data on release of natural activities from these plants are scanty. However, we will attempt to measure at least one contributor to dose Rn-222, to provide some basic data for dose estimation.